1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for converting power among a plurality of ports.
2. Description of Related Art
A power conversion apparatus for converting power among a plurality of ports is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-193713 (JP 2011-193713)). The power conversion apparatus has a step-up/step-down circuit between the ports for performing a voltage conversion operation to step up or step down voltages of the ports.